


Names and Preparations

by Jathis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bondage, Force-Feeding, Humiliation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Slavery, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein the Troll Va'khar names his four captives and gets them ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names and Preparations

He lit the match with a flick of his fingernail, idly taking small pulls on his pipe as he smiled to himself in thoughtful silence. Va'khar watched as his four newest suppliers ate their meal, taking deep pulls on his pipe, the smoke swirling around his head. “Make sure you eat it all. I'm not keepin' wasteful Elfies here,” he warned. His threat was answered with muffled groans and he snorted, shaking his head.

The four Night Elves' bindings and positions had been changed for their feeding, making it easier for Va'khar. A wooden pole was set up horizontally across the cave, a stone trough placed in front of it. Each Night Elf was forced to kneel and bend over the pole, arms firmly twisted and bound behind their backs. Strong rope was used to bind them down onto the pole, ensuring that they could not try to sit up and move away. Each was blindfolded, forcing them to endure the humiliation in darkness. A short rope was tied around each of their necks and the end was connected to the side of the trough, ensuring that they would be unable to lift up their heads from it, forced to eat the scraps and wet oats that Va'khar had dumped into it beforehand.

The feeding gave Va'khar some time to admire the four at least, looking over their bounds bodies as they ate, spurred on by the Troll's threats of further harm coming to them. There was one Elf with dark blue skin, his hair a matching single dark green braid. Another was purple, white hair cut short. Another appeared to have a bright pink color, their lilac hair standing out against their skin. The last was a light blue color, their cyan hair in two tight braids.

Va'khar set aside his pipe when he was finished, pushing himself up onto his feet as he approached the mewling and grunting four. He watched as the cyan haired Night Elf tried to pull his face away from the mush. He reached down pointedly, forcing his head back down with a warning growl of, “eat!” He kept a firm grip on the Night Elf's neck and watched as they struggled and whined before eventually giving in, moaning in disgust as he started to eat again.

“Good!” he praised, finally letting go. He hummed as he ran his hand down his back, feeling the way his muscles tensed and shifted underneath his skin. “You Elfies need names, ja? Gotta call you something while you're here at least...” He thought of this as he idly groped the captive's ass, making him whine even louder as one thick finger teased over his tight anus. “You I'll call Ice, I think. Your colors make me think of it anyway.” He gave Ice's ass a sharp slap, making him yelp before turning his attention to the other three, considering their names.

The Night Elf with bright pink skin was named Hog. The purple captive was named Wine. The Night Elf with dark blue skin was named Fish, (mostly because Va'khar suddenly found himself craving some for his own supper later and he figured that any name was better than nothing.

With the names out of the way; Va'khar decided that they had had enough to eat. He untied their necks from the trough and then their middles from the poke, yanking them up into upright kneeling positions by their hair one by one. The feeding tools were put away, allowing the four to wait and consider what would be happening next.

“Now...let's get you four ready for harvesting.” They cried out loudly without their gags as the Troll forced each one into arousal, their cocks rock hard and resting against their thighs and stomachs. Rough rope was tied tight around the base of each erection, trapping it to ensure none of them would cum before he was ready. “It works better when it takes a few days,” he explained to his sobbing and shouting captives. He snorted when they started to beg and plead for release and he balled up some pieces of cloth, forcing them into each of their mouths before binding another piece of cloth over them to gag them. “Better!”

Four small totems were created and Va'khar carefully tied each one against the underside of his captive's erections. He waited until each one was secure before stepping back to admire his work. He nodded his head in approval and then snapped his fingers, turning them on.

The Night Elves gasped and cried out behind their gags as the totems started to vibrate against their erections, driving them mad. Some of them started to thrust their hips forward, sobbing for release as the tight ropes kept them from reaching orgasm. Ice moaned and bowed his head, leaning against Hog for support. The pair nuzzled against each other blindly, panting heavily as the tips of their erections became wet with pre and nothing else.

“A good few days like that should work,” Va'khar assured them.

 

 

 


End file.
